The present invention relates to roller skate and more particularly to an improved mechanism for easily fastening boot and truck of a detachable roller skate or unfastening the same.
Roller skates have been popular for a long time. One type of commercially available roller skate discloses a frame and two pairs of small wheels fixedly attached to frame. Frame comprises a front arcuate wall, a rear arcuate wall, and a strap. In use, first user wears a pair of sports shoes. Next, place each shoe between front and rear walls of frame. Finally, fasten strap to secure each shoe to roller skate.
However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, the wearing process is time consuming and tedious, thus bringing inconvenience to user. The unfastening process also has above drawbacks. The drawbacks of the prior art are especially undesirable if a frequent wearing and taking-off (for example, going to bathroom temporarily) occurs. Further, a fastening of shoe and roller skate is not reliable because a total fit therebetween is generally not obtainable. Furthermore, the fastening of shoe and roller skate is provided mainly by strap and urged forces between toe portion of shoe and front wall and between heel portion of shoe and rear wall. As to contact area between sole of shoe and roller skate, it is less than the area of sole. In other words, there are gaps between the sole and roller skate. Hence, wearer of roller skate may feel uncomfortable while gliding.
Another type of roller skate comprises a boot and a frame having wheels wherein the frame is threadedly or fixedly secured to boot. In use, users first wears a pair of socks. Next, put on the roller skate directly. Finally, fasten the roller skate by strap or buckle arrangement. It is an improvement of the first prior art. But this is still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: First, an unfastening process is tedious. This is particularly true if a frequent wearing and taking-off (for example, going to bathroom temporarily) occurs. Further, a degree of comfort while wearing the roller skate is not satisfactorily acceptable due to rigidness of the boot. To the worse, legs of user are susceptible to hurt if wears such roller skate for gliding. Thus improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a detachable roller skate comprising a boot comprising an elongate plate on a sole, a front rounded cavity at a front end of the elongate plate, and a rear rounded cavity at a rear end of the elongate plate wherein each cavity has two resilient side protrusions and a rear projection; a wheeled truck comprising a sole plate, an engagement plate sized to be substantially the same as the sole plate and being threadedly secured to the sole plate, a front abutment member on a top of the engagement plate having a neck and a rear projected member above the neck, a rear opening in the engagement plate, a front upright projection in the rear opening, an internal receptacle extended forward from about a bottom of the upright projection, a resilient member received in the receptacle, and a channel extended from the rear opening to a rear end of the engagement plate; and a push block comprising a front flat, a rear elongated plate, a stop member above the flat, two side grooves at the stop member, an abutted member on a top of the stop member, and two side dents at the abutted member being perpendicular to and in communication with the side grooves; wherein in an assembly process insert the flat into the rear opening until the stop member passes through the front end of the flat to be urged by the resilient member in the receptacle, the rear elongated plate is received in the channel with its rear end extended beyond the rear end of the engagement plate due to an expansion of the resilient member, align the front cavity with the front abutment member prior to engagement with the side protrusions of the front cavity clung in the neck and the rear projection of the front cavity fastened to the projected member, press down a heel portion of the boot to cling the rear cavity onto the stop member and the side protrusions and the rear projection of the rear cavity engaged with the abutted member and the side dents respectively, bias the resilient member forward, in response to the side protrusions of the rear cavity passing through the side dents, and the push block is pushed upward by a rearward expansion of the resilient member to urge the side protrusions and the rear projection of the rear cavity against sides and a rear end of the abutted member respectively; or in a disassembly process, push the rear elongated plate forward to disengage the stop member from the rear cavity, in response, lift the heel portion of the boot and pull the same rearward, and detach the boot from the roller skate. With this roller skate, it is possible of easily fastening boot, truck, and push block together or unfastening the same.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.